


The Wedding

by aea2o5



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Blood and Violence, Dark, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Red Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:13:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8390329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aea2o5/pseuds/aea2o5
Summary: It was your wedding day, supposedly one of the happiest days of anyone's life. Little did you know that it would not be so for you...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmalyaSoramuni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmalyaSoramuni/gifts).



> This was a short story I wrote in about 15 - 20 minutes in my English class, so my friend and I decided that I should post it here. It wasn't really written with a fandom in mind, but I might expand the story some later on. We'll see how I feel.
> 
> I mean what I say in the tags, so yeah...
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy! Please let me know if you want me to continue the story...

Darkness, the murky black surrounding all the world...

You see a sliver of light, horizontal across your shadowed vision. But it isn't really your vision, is it? With tremendous effort, you open your eyes at last, blinking and shaking your head to clear your clouded sight as the motion sends shockwaves of pain through your skull.

Your head hurts on the outside as well; you put your hand to your temple and it comes away red. Red - the same color appears everywhere you look: on your dress, on the people all around, and spattered all over the walls like a bucket of paint had been launched into the building and exploded.

You shakily get to your feet, searching for what you know know will be the corpse of your boyfriend. Only, he was your husband for several minutes, wasn't he?

You finally find him - he had been lying beside you when you awoke to the slaughter. Half of his face was missing, and there were three gaping holes in his chest - shot from behind, a long-forgotten memory tells you.

Looking around only confirms what you, in your heart of hearts, already knew: He had come and gone, there were no survivors. Your family and friends, everyone you ever loved, was lying cold and dead on the glacial marble floor of the hall.

Tears well up in your eyes as you stumble out the doors, not caring that the whole world would see a young bride in a blood-soaked wedding dress sobbing hysterically as she ran down the streets.

You had no-one left now. He had taken them all from you, and he would suffer for it. You would make Him pay for the despicable cruelty you _know_ He had ordered without a second thought or shred of pity.

As you run, a hand reaches out to seize you and hauls you into the darkest alleyway you have ever seen...

Two and a half hours of pain later, after unspeakable torture and violation, your battered and bleeding body is dumped into a heap of refuse, the blood-soaked and now shredded dress hopelessly attempting to provide a modicum of modesty to your brutalized form, left to rot for all of eternity.


End file.
